Billy and Mandy forever
by Jackyrocks
Summary: billy and mandy are best friends for alot of years but how close are they?
1. ice cream flavor blood

(At billy's house)  
Billy:mandy want to go eat some ice cream mandy:whatever come on grim!  
grim:ugh let's go (while walking to the ice cream shop)  
billy:ooo red water mandy:billy that's blood dont drink it grim:I think it is too late mandy mandy:billy are you ok?  
billy:ya why you ask?  
grim:your melting mandy:grim why is billy melting?  
grim:this blood can teleport people to their lock memory a lock memory is a sad memory noone wants to know mandy:so if I drink the blood I can see my lock memory grim:well they can be more bu (billy comes back)  
mandy:billy why are you crying? billy:I don't want to talk about it (at ice cream shop)  
Mindy:why are you losers here?  
mandy:to eat ice cream what else mindy:there is a ice cream constest the prize is 1,00000 dollars and i am going to win with my mom and dad mandy:well we are going to enter mindy:well you need a team name what is it the losers trio?  
mandy:no what is yours ugly monkeys?  
mindy:watch mandy you are going to lose so bad (mandy was getting ready to punch)  
grim:control youself mandy mindy:hey grim why do you look so diffent everyday is it a hair cut wait it is beacause you get uglyer EVERYDAY also billy you are the 2nd must grossest person ever billy:who's first?  
mindy:mandy mandy:I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SOMEDAY!


	2. drama is coming!

mindy:the contest is at sunday see ya losers!

mandy:I hate her

grim:we should start training

billy:ya

(mandy orders ice cream)

(at billy's house)

grim:mandy it's 12:00 AM aren't you going home?

mandy:nope my dad said that I have to sleep with billy

billy:no

mandy:YA! we also have to share a bed

grim:...

(so they went to bed but while billy was sleeping mandy was holding his hand mandy then went to sleep)  
(8:30 AM)

billy:my hands are wet

grim:were you hot last night

(billy was laughing very hard)

billy:HAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS SO FUNNY!

grim:what?

billy:YOU SAID IF I WAS HOT LAST NIGHT!

(grim was think off what he said than stared to laugh)

mandy:what is so funny?

billy:SO MY HANDS WERE WET WHEN I WOKE UP AND GRIM SAID WAS I HOT LAST NIGHT!

mandy:...

(in mandy's mind crap did I hold his hand over the night)

grim:no really billy were you hot?

billy:nope

grim:mandy what did you do to billy?

(in mandy's mind what should I say?)

grim:mandy answer me!

mandy:when billy was sleeping I put gloves on him and took them off today

grim:but billy woke up first

mandy:well..well I took them off at 8:30 AM

grim:so you went back to sleep?

mandy:ya

billy:cause you were snoring!

(mandy punchs billy)

Billy:that hurts

mandy:come on let's eat breakfast


	3. ice cream!

(after eating breakfast)

mandy:so what do you want to do today?

billy:wait isn't today sunday?

mandy:it starts at 9:00 AM...

(it is right now 9:29)

grim:I am makeing a portal right now!

(at the contest)

losers what is your team's name?

grim:the mandy's adventure of billy and grim

mindy:what a stupid name mine is the beautiful makeup

billy:what a funny name

announcer:get ready to eat i EAT!

mandy:ugh brain freeze billy how can you not have a brain freeze yet oh wait you don't have a brain...

sorry for this chapter being short i am busying


	4. a lucky day for billy

(at the ice cream contest)

mandy:billy eat faster!

billy:...(this ice cream reminds me of the blood)

mandy:ugh whatever grim eat FASTER!

grim:I am trying to!

(after the ice cream contest)

mandy:I can't believe we lost to bloo,mac,and coco

grim:ya

mandy:billy when you froze I would of say are you ok but you were the reason we lost soly

billy:sorry

mandy:whatever

billy:ooo a lucky coin!

(billy raises the coin to the sky and it started to rain)

mandy:well i'm going home to get away from billy's bad luck

(1 hour later)

billy:I am going out!

(while walking)

eddy:hey you want some lemonade?

billy:how much?

eddy:25 cent

billy:ok

(billy gave 1 dollar eddy gives billy the lemonade)

billy:this tastes weird

mandy:that is because it is pee how much do you pay him?

billy:1 dollar

mandy:did you get some money back?

billy:no why should he?

mandy:ugh nvm


End file.
